Syo Kurusu
|profile =''An egocentric, stylish person.'' He is little, though braver than anyone else. |kanji name = 来栖 翔（くるす しょう） |romaji name = Kurusu Shou |nickname = Syo-chan (翔ちゃん) Chibi (チビ) |age = 15 (Original/Repeat), 16 (Sweet Serenade), 17 (Debut/All Star) |birthday = June 9 |height = 161 cm (5'2.8'', roughly 5'3'') |weight = 52 kg (114.6 lbs, roughly 115 lbs) |gender = Male |blood type = O |horoscope = Gemini |relatives = Unnamed Parents Kurusu Kaoru, Younger twin brother (game) |class = |specialty = Violin |track = Idol |roommate = Shinomiya Natsuki |original = Playable |fandisk = Playable |music = Playable |debut = Playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = (Unreleased) |songs = 13 |units = ST☆RISH with S Class with Natsuki with Mikaze Ai and Natsuki with Ai and Hijirikawa Masato with Ittoki Otoya |anime debut = Ep.1 |game debut = April |seiyuu = Shimono Hiro (下野紘) |seiyuu kid = Minase Inori (水瀬いのり) }} Kurusu Syo (来栖 翔 Kurusu Shou) is a student of Saotome Academy, sorted into S Class. He is voiced by Hiro Shimono (下野 紘 Shimono Hiro). Appearance He has blond hair that is parted on the right, and he keeps the bangs out of his eyes with red bobby pins. His eyes are blue, but in the anime, his irises are black, while in the game, they are . His ears are also pierced. He also wears black nail polish on his finger nails. He is probably the most uniquely dressed character in the series, as he usually wears much different clothing than the normal uniform. He wears a hat most of the time to make himself look taller. He is also described as a "stylish" person. He is also recognized as being very "cute" and hates it when people call him that. Personality Game Profile *''An egocentric, stylish person'' *''He's little, but braver than anyone else.'' Syo has a lot of energy and has an up-beat personality. At times, he can be very hot-headed and a bit defensive, especially when it comes to him being teased by his height. As a child, Syo was in the hospital often due to his heart condition and he cursed the body he was given. He was told that he would only live till the age of 12. Even though Syo was told this, he stayed lively, and even beat his odds by living longer than his life expectancy and is still living strong. Due to his heart condition, Syo had a great desire to make himself and his body stronger, so he eventually took up karate and is on-par with his idol, Hyuuga Ryuuya. History In the game, he actually suffers from heart condition, to the point that he will collapse if he overexerts himself or gets too excited over something. Because of this condition, his physique is rather weak. After seeing Hyuuga Ryuuya on TV, he is motivated to become an idol despite his heart condition and highly idolizes the man, who has become his teacher in the S Class. Also, it is revealed that Syo has a younger twin brother, Kaoru. His twin can be very over-protective of him, swearing that he will always be the one to protect and look after him, despite being the younger twin. In the game, he stated that their mother is an orchestra conductor who works mostly overseas, and their father is a stylist in Shining Agency. In the anime, Syo is a childhood friend of Natsuki Shinomiya, who caused his phobia of heights by chasing him to the top of a tower, nearly causing him to fall to his death had he not grabbed him. The fact that he has a heart condition was mentioned to Nanami Haruka. Syo often competed in violin competitions against Natsuki. Plot Game Original/REPEAT Sweet Serenade MUSIC In MUSIC, Syo has six episodes to unlock each level, and the following songs (all their short versions) featuring Syo can be played: *ORE-SAMA ai uta (RONDO) (オレサマ愛歌(ロンド) My Love Song (Rondo)) *mugen no TRINITY (無敵のトリニティ Infinite Trinity) (with S Class) *COSMIC RUNNER (コズミックRUNNER Cosmic RUNNER) *netsujou SERENADE (熱情 SERENADE Passionate SERENADE) (with S Class) *otokogi zenkai Go! Fight!! (男気全開 Go! Fight!! Full Throttle Chivalrous Spirit Go! Fight!!) *GO!×2 JET COASTER (GO!×2ジェットコースター Go×2 Jet Coaster) (with Shinomiya Natsuki) *MAJI LOVE 1000% (マジLOVE1000% Serious LOVE 1000%) (with ST☆RISH) *mirai chizu (未来地図, Map of the Future) (with ST☆RISH) DEBUT Anime Season 1 In the anime, he and Natsuki have known each other since childhood due to violin competitions. Instead of Otoya, it is he who has acrophobia, which was caused by Natsuki at the age of 5, having chased him up a tower and causing him to fall out a window, before catching him. He first appears when Haruka trips, catching her lunch card for her. Ren appears, calling him "Ochibi-chan", causing Syo to get angry. Later it is shown that he is harassed daily by Natsuki for being "small and cute", and is forced into dressing in embarrassing costumes. Otoya comes along, asking for advice on lyrics, and catches this. In episode 5, he tries to get over his acrophobia for a movie role with his role model, Hyuga Ryuya sensei. The group fails to cure him, until the Headmaster comes and hypnotizes him in his office. Syo starts showing his affection towards Haruka, because he feels as though she understands his admiration for his role model. He is the third person to request Haruka as his partner for the graduation audition, with Natsuki asking right after him. Later he is grouped together with the other five people who also requested Haruka. In the end they make their big debut as STARISH, with Haruka as their composer. Season 2 In the second season, Syo is second after Otoya seen reuniting with Nanami as she just arrives to the dorms as he goes outside to get a box. Nanami tells Syo she enjoyed the DVD he lent to her and says she'll return it soon, but Syo tells her he wants her to keep it and that he wants her to have his treasured possessions. He is then sent through the air by Natsuki, who tackles him out of the way to hug Nanami when he thought she looked like a fairy, seeing Natsuki hug Nanami angers Syo and he separates the two. Syo is later seen telling everyone that they have a large practice area, have a brief meeting with Shining Saotome, and watch a performance by Reiji, Ranmaru, Ai, and Camus; which stuns and impresses him. After the performance, Saotome leaves and Hyuuga and Ringo come in, Syo is surprised to see his idol in a sparkling suit and is then informed that he and Natsuki are assigned to have Ai as their sempai. As everyone heads to their room, Syo says he's grateful to have a sempai that can give him advice, but after a brief disagreement between Ranmaru, Masato, and Ren, everyone agrees except Ittoki that they shouldn't rely on their sempai; Syo is the one to tell them that they should only keep an eye on them. After discovering that sempai and kohai have to share a room, Ai takes half of the dorm room and Natsuki and Syo has to share half of the other side and sleep in bunk beds. Syo becomes uncomfortable with Ai staring at him and he asks him what he's doing, Ai says that Syo is very short, which annoys him, Ai makes it worse by saying "According to my data, you're 161 cm. But you look about 100 to me." Ai then says that due to Syo not knowing how to give his sempai respect, he (and Natsuki) will have to follow a schedule that will help him learn discipline; like having to wake up at 5 and go to bed at 9 and if either he or Natsuki are late with anything, they will be penalized. Syo then mutters that he can't follow such a strict schedule.The next day or so wh en walking with the other members of STARISH, Natsuki stated that it was nice to practice first thing in the morning, and asked Syo if he agrees. Syo said that he was so hungry he felt like he was going to die, to which Ittoki Otoya agreed. He became enraged when he saw Cecil kiss Nanami's hand. Syo, along with Ren and Ittoki pulled Cecil off Nanami.When the president appeared and introduced Cecil as the prince of Agnapolis, Syo was surprised,as well as the rest of STARISH, and asked what he was doing in the Master Course. When Natsuki decided to welcome Cecil by making cookies with tea, everyone, especially Syo was opposed to the idea of accepting Cecil.When Natsuki asked what was wrong with everybody Syo replied, saying that he's surprised he can accept Cecil so easily. He continued asking why they have to welcome Cecil anyway. When Natsuki said they should try being friends with Cecil, Syo simply scoffed and turned his head away. As Cecil began to say what he knows about the members of STARISH, Syo stated that Cecil was just making things up. Cecil said that although Syo's body may be small he is very athletic.Syo,mad at Cecil stood up,yelling at Cecil not to call him small. Cecil continued saying that the contrast between Syo's cute looks and his masculine personality is his appeal. When Nastuki told Syo that it was great to be complimented,he just scowled at Cecil. Syo was set off again when Cecil said that Syo's violent temperment causes conflict with others, to which Ittoki agreed with. Later on, Syo questioned Cecil on what he was going to do in the Master Course. He was surprised to hear that Cecil was not interested in becoming an idol.When Cecil stated that he was best suited to sing Nanami's songs Syo became angry at him again.Everyone in STARISH had shocked reactions when hearing Cecil tell Nanami that he loved her out loud. Syo,pulling Cecil off Nanami with Ittoki and Hijirikawa yelled at Cecil to not be ridiculous.Syo,after seeing Camus was surprised at his day,first meeting a prince and now a count.After commenting this out loud Camus waved his staff in front of Syo's face, calling him a fool and telling him to hold his tongue.Syo,as well of the rest of STARISH and Cecil were taken outside by Camus to have a competition and for fundamentals practice. Syo,upon seeing the cards held one up,stating that they were huge. Syo,confused by the fact that they were playing with cards and not competing by singing pointed it out to Camus. Camus replied,saying that everything begins with fundamentals and that they were far too inexperienced to be battling with songs. Syo called Cecil a jerk when he said he would win just to prove his love for Haruka.When Natsuki stated to Syo that the cards were big and exciting Syo yelled at him,saying it was not a game.Syo was about to grab the first training card with his foot, but it was quickly snatched away by Cecil. When Hijirikawa pointed out that Cecil didn't get he letters right,Syo yelled at him,calling him a jerk for getting all the wrong cards. When Cecil stated that he was disappointed because he was so confident in his japanese,Syo questioned how he could have been.Syo scrambled around looking for the training card 'U' and saw Cecil up in a tree about to grab it. Syo quickly ran and jumped into the tree to get the card, which shook Cecil off balance. Cecil fell into the water and started splashing around,asking for help. Manga Relationships Nanami Haruka Syo first meets Haruka at the cafeteria, catching the lunch card she accidentally dropped. Later they meet up again when Syo falls out of a tree, and angrily tells her not to tell anyone of the incident. It turns out later on that he has acrophobia (Fear of Heights), and with it he cannot audition for the role in the movie with Hyuga-sensei. Haruka and the gang try to help him get over it, but they actually made it worse. It isn't until later that the headmaster interferes and hypnotizes him, that everyone finds out it was because of Natsuki chasing him at age five, up a tower and causing him to fall out of a window, with Natsuki catching him. Syo is the third person who requests Haruka as his partner for the graduation audition. It is not shown in the anime if he has any romantic feelings for Haruka. In the game, they show him developing feelings for her, as they both admire their role models a lot. In the second season, Syo is closer to Nanami, shown by him giving her one of his favorite DVDs, getting upset about Cecil's romantic advances towards her (along with the others), risked his life to save her from falling, and giving her one of his hats. Also, when Syo saves Nanami from falling, he pulls her into his arms and holds her as she cries due to being scared and tells her he is glad she's alright and wouldn't know what to do if anything had happened to her. Shinomiya Natsuki Natsuki is Syo's roommate, and in the anime, childhood friend. Natsuki claims Syo is as cute as Haruka, and though he loves him, Haruka is the one he needs. He enjoys dressing Syo up, petting him, and spending time with him, and for this Syo utterly loathes Natsuki. Natsuki is oblivious of Syo's uttermost hatred for him, but actually Syo genuinely cares for him. In the anime, Natsuki is the reason Syo is afraid of heights, after chasing him up a tower and Syo nearly falling out a window when he was 5. In episode 9 of season 1, Natsuki says "Syo-chan, you're a cutie and I love you...," whether he is saying that he feels genuine love and affection for Syo or loves him as a friend is open to interpretation, but Syo is seen blushing when he hears this and seems to be at a loss for words (at least until Natsuki puts him into a hold and tells him he won't let him and Nanami be partners for the graduation audition). The two have pretty much the same relationship in the second season compared to the first, Natsuki is still fond of glomping Syo and still finds him as cute as ever, much to the latter's dismay, but Syo still cares for him greatly. Natsuki affectionately calls him "Syo-chan," "-chan" being an honorific used to express fondness, closeness, and affection and is more commonly used when addressing girls, but boys can be called it as well, possibly a more "cute" way to address a boy rather than using "-kun". Kurusu Kaoru Kaoru is Syo's younger twin brother who appears only in the games. Kaoru cares a lot about Syo and looks after him due to Syo's heart condition. Kaoru is shown to be very protective of Syo due to his condition and cares about his brother's happiness over his own and decides to stay at Saotome Academy to look after him. It should also be noted that Kaoru is studying to become a doctor, it's possible he's trying to become a doctor in order to find a way to cure Syo's heart condition. In the games, Kaoru is shown to be somewhat possessive of his older twin brother, saying he's the only one capable of making him happy. Syo loves his younger brother immensely, but doesn't like how protective he is of him. Kaoru affectionately calls him "Syo-chan," like how Natsuki does. Hyuuga Ryuya Hyuga is Syo's idol. Syo was inspired by Hyuuga while watching one of his movies. He is also the teacher of his class. Game Appearance Gallery MAJILOVE1000.jpg SOUNDTRACK-SNPS.jpg SHININGALLSTAR.jpg SHUFFLEUNIT-AMS.jpg IDOLSONG2000-S.jpg IDOLSONG1000-S.jpg S2 e9 (1).png SSDISC.jpg DUETDRAMA-NS.jpg UNITDRAMA-ANS.jpg Trivia *In the game, he and Natsuki did not know each other in the past, unlike in the anime. *Kaoru, his younger twin, is taller than him. *Syo and Natsuki's birthdays are on the same day, June 9. *The Kurusu twins share the same birthday as the Hitachiin twins from Ouran Highschool Host Club. *In the anime, he is the one with the acrophobia while in the game it is Ittoki Otoya. *As a running gag, he is usually forced to crossdress both in the anime and game. *Syo has been rated the best Otome character in B's Log. *Syo's star sign is the Gemini, the sign of the twins, coincidentally, he himself is a twin. *As of the first episode of the second season, Syo is the only character to have his exact height stated in the anime, as stated by Ai, Syo is about 161 cm tall (which is just under 5 feet 3 inches; Ai also jokes saying, to him, Syo only looks to be about 100 cm tall). *The average height of males in Japan is 170-172 cm (roughly 5 feet 7 inches to 5 feet 8 inches) Syo is 9-11 centimeters or 5-6 inches under average height. *Syo is, bar-none, the shortest member of Starish and is only seen to be taller than Nanami. *Syo has the greatest difference in height to Natsuki, being 28 cm or nearly an entire foot shorter than Natsuki. *Syo is very similar to Heisuke Toudou from Hakuouki, both are very short for their age, are made fun of by their friends due to their diminutive stature, and both get angry when their height is commented on. Also, they are roughly the same height, Syo being 161 cm and Heisuke being 160-161 cm. *Syo is seen to be very acrobatic, along with Ittoki. *Along with being the shortest member of Starish, Syo is also the youngest member. *Due to his heart condition, Syo was told he would only live to be about 12, he was 16 at the time he was introduced in the games. *According to Cecil in episode 2 of the second season, though Syo is small, he's very athletic and his cute looks yet masculine personality is his appeal, but his violent temper causes conflict with others. *As of the second season, it's been confirmed that Syo has gotten over his fear of heights, as he jumped into a tree chasing after Cecil in episode 2 and willingly jumped a great distance numerous times during a filming session that was incredibly high up and once without a safety cable in episode 3. Category:Main Category:Male Category:Saotome Academy Category:Idol Category:S Class Student Category:Shining Entertainment Category:Active Category:ST☆RISH